


Sorry I make you fall for me

by Coldavenuestrawberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually I'm not really sure, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmate AU, TA James Griffin, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldavenuestrawberry/pseuds/Coldavenuestrawberry
Summary: It's a Soulmate AU but there're no signs to indicate but they always know on first meeting.James's running errand as Adam's TA when he bumps into Keith and the two realizes the event is more than an accident.





	Sorry I make you fall for me

**Author's Note:**

> Jeith exchange gift for Artbykays (tumblr and twitter). Thank you so much for being patient with me. I hope you like it.

"Hey watch out, man! I could have been hit by a car!"

James flinches at the angry shout from the guy he pushes past but turning back to say something will just tip off the bunch of documents and textbooks stacking up like a wall in his arms. It's bad enough he has to carry these to the other side of the city during peaks time, James is running behind the scheduled, as in extremely late.

"Sorry!"

Adam will be so pissed. James doesn't want to imagine that.

Instead, he manhandles the packet very carefully while his aching legs staggers from left to right but still keeping at a good speed. Maybe he will be fast enough to catch the next bus in five minutes. After all, optimism and will power are what keep James from falling in despair with all the works he still hasn't finished. 

It's a typical day for October, chilly breezes fly past rows of people and dances with hues of red and yellow on the empty cranky branches, dark grey sky like smoke with white patches of clouds, tall stiff black windows buildings standing tall, staring down at the noisy chaotic traffic with looks of judgment from the higher-ups, rare sun rays slipping past the blockage of clouds and constructions shines weakly on the ground like a spark of hope, timid and warm. Such weather shows much pessimism for the city and its busy crowded population but James has always loved it like this. it's not a romantic nor exciting season but he finds comfort in the bland simple scenes in front of his eyes. This city has been his home for twenty-two years and James is in university now. 

The most famous institution for enlightened kids with passion and determination for space like him. He's sure one day he will finally accomplish his dreams and moves somewhere else, new and exciting and different. Until then, he stuck with being the most hardworking TA for a very cool but strict professor on the campus, aka Adam. W, and tries to survive through classes and exams.

He grunts when a textbook almost fells and stumbles dangerously near the street, cars and pissed off businessmen and women cursing at him so many times he gives up trying to apologize. It's hard to sorry sincerely when your face is not visible behind the stacks of books. 

He fumbles a little when his phone buzzes in his hoodie and James let out a stream of curses. Finally, when he works a hand to swipe the screen while leaning at a nearby shop, squinting guiltily at the name appears, he answers.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" The voice is calm and clear, his fear just spikes up a level now.

"Professor, I'm really sorry but I don't think I make it to your class today. The textbooks you told me to pick up arriving late and with the traffic jam going on, I'm stuck right now." He tries to reason very carefully, picking at his words with seriousness. He hears a sigh on the side and hopes.

"Alright, that's unfortunate." Adam sounds tired and James feels horrible for not finishing his job on time.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." 

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I should take notice in your timetable more. It's on me to make you running around doing errands for me, James." The man speaks softly and James feels lucky for being this person's TA despite having so many works dumps on him. "You can take the day off after you drop off those books."

"Really?" Scratch that, he loves his instructor and thanks to any deities above that give him this opportunity to work with such a great educator.

"Yes. Take this chance to go and have fun. Now excuse me but I need to go. Thank you for doing this, Jamie, you're much help." James could feel the man's smile as he replies politely.

 "No problem professor, it's my job. Have a nice day." 

"You too." Then the call cut off and James exhales slowly, he still has to carry these stuff to the office but after that he's free. Maybe he can call Ryan to hang out but right now, let's take care of these materials.

Just when he slides the arm under the textbooks, the body automatically turns, he knocks over someone walking past him. Hard. with his other elbow and the two crash into each other in the rain of papers and hardcover copies onto the hard pavement. It's like slow motion, everything unmoving before the event crashes down. There's a pain striking at him like electricity as he yells and his vision blacks out for a moment. It's strange and James feels like he has been zapped by lightning but his concern takes a turn when he watches what's going on. James yelps and whines while he tries to catch all the fallen items, watching them spreading all over the places. The other too swears in annoyance and shakes their raven hair head to avoid the stuff falling over them. 

James still apologizing, his mouth can't shut and James wants to cry. Today he seems to can't stop saying sorry. The universe definitely hates him. After all the awful troubles he has gone through, he just wants the earth to swallow him and save him from this embarrassment. 

  
"Oh my god, I'm really really sorry. Are you okay? Please forgive me, I didn't mean to. Here man, can you stand?" Babblings flow out rapidly and James panic over the young man in front of him, he didn't know why but he really wants to touch this person, hands hovering an inch away from the guy's pale arm and itchy to make contact. When the guy finally turns, his eyes widen.

Dark hair falling like silk around a strong jaw and high cheeks. Amethyst color like thousands of galaxies explodes and gets jammed in those appearing eyes,  staring at James with such powerful emotions. There's a pink scar tissue slashed across the man's snowy right cheek but that just increases the cool look more. He wears a black leather jacket and a t-shirt with dark tight jeans hugging his long legs perfectly. James flickers down where those plump pink lips pulled into a frown and suddenly he's struck with an urge to kiss this pretty boy in front of him. 

What's happening? What's going on? Where are all these thoughts come from?

His mind shortcircuited with all the turbulent confusing thinkings as he never experienced this before. There is a part of him comes up with something because he feels crazy to register that opportunity. He doesn't know if he had hit his head somewhere, maybe on the ground, but surely he's going insane, right? Because he has never seen a person this cute before. How can he describe this, it's like, like--

Wait. "Are you my soulmate?!" To be honest, it is unknown to him where was the question come out but he thinks it sounds like his voice but deeper than normal too? It's nice. Really nice.

"Hey? You alright?" This time, it's definitely a deeper notch and James realizes that the guy was talking to him. Like parting those lips and forming syllables that don't make sense to him. It takes a while until he catches on and one more minute before he can finally croak out. 

"You are my soulmate." He gets it now, saying it out loud just dawns a realization on him and his mind registers it languidly.

The guy looks up again, a sheepish smile appears on his porcelain face and Jame is confirmed. Only his soulmate can make him feel so much at a time like this. Waves of feelings like awe and relief and happy, exhilaration and giddiness just drown him like an ocean. James now understands how magical first meeting can be, he didn't believe it when it's told by his family, his friends. But to so overwhelming it's hard to breathe, certainly, only fate's magic can do the trick. Not everyone has a soulmate and if you do, you are the 10% proportion on the entire planet to be so lucky. He's so lucky, it's the best day of his life, how did he even get this luck? Wow. It's so surreal. 

He didn't realize the two of them were gazing into each other on the middle of the pavement like two idiots until someone walks past and bumps into them.

"Oh my god, oh yeah, here, do you want to stand." Jame hurridly holding out his hand and the guy touches it, another spark racing down his spine but James ignores it, for the sake of not freaking out his other half one. "I'm James, er, nice to meet you." 

"Keith." The guy says face dusting with a light blush and eyestrain on the ground. "Nice to meet you too."

"Sorry for making you fall." He scratches his head nervously and completely lost on how to react in this situation. What should he do? Should he ask Keith out now and get to know each other or we just go our separate way. If it's the last one, James will be very disappointed.

"It's alright. It's on my part too." Keith shrubs quietly, now there's a pouty expression presented and James's afraid he's doing this thing wrong. Then Keith crouches down to pick up papers and James hurriedly follows him. He grimaces looking at the footprints on some pages but they manage to gather all the materials and James is really thankful for Keith's help. 

But then they just kinda stand there. James hugs the piles closer than his body and pretends to be interested in his two-year-old sneakers, peeking at the other man behind his bang. He doesn't know what's he doing but Keith seems tense and all these things are so new to them. The pressure of the phone in his pants urges him to call Nadia or Veronica or Ina or anyone who knows how to deal with this. James is a genius in studying or getting high scores for his exams but he's never bothered by romantic crushes or love before. This is different, this is his soulmate we're talking about. The one that is your perfect match and can be a very important part of your life. 

But James's not sure. He has no proof if they are really soulmates or not, they just feel a connection but that happens to normal people everyday right? Doubts start clouding his mind but James quickly shuts those down. Because, honestly, looking at Keith makes him feel something, maybe like warmth? It's pulling James in and the longer he looks the clearer he knows. Maybe he can give this a chance.

Wait a moment. This is a new thing to them, which means they are in it together and if no one makes a move, the time still on the moves and James doesn't want to ruin any of his chance with this gorgeous person in front of him. Maybe he just needs to be himself. Act natural,

After all, if this person standing in front of him right now really his soulmate, then they must have been picked for a reason right?

So James sucks it up and determination replaces uncertainty, adrenaline kicks in and James imagines himself in an important exam, a new door waiting for him and it's his choice to nail it or not.

He coughs out loud until Keith's attention back on him and he sniffs in a shaky breathe, James delivers, "Hey, um, I have never done this before but I don't want to stress you or something. But I really want to get to know you, Keith. Maybe we can get coffee and become friends?" 

He finishes with a confident and reassuring smile but inside there's a raging war of fresh fears and regrets boiling like hot water. He can feel his legs shaking and it's not because of the autumn wind. 

But then Keith chuckles, the sound rings like bells in James's ears, like waterdrops after the rain and like the warmth of the sun in springtime. It's so pure and adorable, James' inside melts.

"Yeah, I would like that." Keith accepts, a smirk settles on. James beams and points towards the cafe across the street. 

"Then shall we?" He offers, body dips a bit like an English gentleman. Keith snorts at that and James grins.

He doesn't usually act so playful but seeing the soft smile and sharp twinkling eyes in front of him, James seems to sink comfortably in the fiery but kind aura Keith's emitting. He doesn't know he can describe it that way but the explanation that Keith's humble but unquestionably compassionate and uniquely flaming with passion inside just fit so well in James's head. He just knows that just by looking into those glinting eyes. Maybe it's a soulmate thing but Keith looks at ease so it's just meant to be?

Soulmates are hard to identify. In James's opinion, it's fifty chances and fifty impulses from the two sides. There're little signs how to know if you have a soulmate or not but when the time comes, you just know. It can be a spark lit up or racing hearts or connection immediately formed. And how does that work? 

Who knows.

All James care right now is the way Keith squints his eyes when he laughs or how he pays attention so seriously that James often gets lost in those alluring eyes.

He feels so relaxed when he sits here, across a wonderful person with such a comforting voice and such a special personality, James just wishes time would stop so they can stay forever.

It's clear that his life is no longer going to be the same again. But he's really glad for it to turn this way.


End file.
